Across the Pond
by Pewdspersonalassistant
Summary: A Pewdiepie fanfic.
1. The Big News

**Chapter 1-The Big News**

He was born and raised in Sweden. She was born and raised in Canada. They met and fell in love in England. He was twenty-four years old. She was sixteen years old. He had a girlfriend. She was single. His name is Felix Kjellberg. Her name is Martina Woodward. This is the story of how they met, how they fell in love, and their lives together.

"Martina Woodward to the office. Martina Woodward to the office please." announced the secretary over the PA.

"That's weird. I never get called down to the office…" said Martina, getting up and heading to the office.

"Ah, Martina! There you are!" said the principal, when she arrived at the office.

"Am I in trouble?" Martina asked nervously.

"Good Heavens, no! You won the trip to the two month trip to the UK!" the principal replied.

"Oh! That's great! I thought I was in trouble!" said Martina.

"Oh no! You won the trip to the UK! Now, you get $10,000 for spending money, $5,000 for transportation fees when you get there, and $6,000 for accommodation fees. Your flight is already paid for, so you won't need to worry about that." said the principal.

"Oh my God! Thank you soo much! When do I go?" squealed Martina, jumping up and down in excitement.

"No problem. It's my pleasure. You leave a week after graduation." replied the principal. Martina skipped back to class and sat right next to her best friend, Jazmyn Connors.

"What was that all about?" Jazmyn asked, clearly in shock.

"I got into a whole bunch of trouble so they're sending me to the UK for the whole summer." said Martina, laughing at herself.

"What did you do?" Jazmyn asked.

"I'm just kidding. I didn't get into any trouble. But I wasn't joking about going to the UK for the whole summer." she replied.

"You won the contest?!" Jazmyn asked in astonishment.

"Jazmyn Connors! Will you be quiet! I am trying to teach!" barked Mrs. Steele-Grey.

"Sorry Mrs. Steele-Grey." Said Jazmyn, looking like a child who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Martina snickered.

"Shut up." growled Jazmyn.

"Fine. I did win the contest though." Martin smirked.

"Lucky. I'll be in my room eating huge buckets of Ben & Jerry's Vanilla ice cream alone while you're in the UK." sighed Jazmyn.

"I'll keep you posted on what I'm doing and if I see any cute guys for you. I'll also be eating vanilla ice cream alone." replied Martina.

"OK. When do you go?" Jazmyn asked.

"A week after grad." Martina replied.

"Wow. That's fast. I would've thought it would be later than that." she said in astonishment, with a little bit of hurt in her voice.

"I am there for two months you know. They have to send me out early so I can get the whole two months." Martina said rubbing her hand across Jazmyn's back.

"True. True. Everything's paid for, right?" she asked.

"Yes it is. I have get $10,000 for spending money, $5,000 for transportation fees for when I get there, and $6,000 for accommodation fees." She replied.

"Woah. That's a lot of money. Lucky." Jazmyn said back.

"I know. I honestly can't wait!" Martina replied, jumping up and down in her seat.

"I can..." said Jazmyn, glumly.

* * *

"So, Martina. I hear you're going to the U.K. for the summer and leaving us all behind." said Calvin Wood, one of Martina's several guy friends.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry that I have to leave you guys for the entire summer. I really truly am. But this is a once-in-a-lifetime thing and I don't want to pass up on it. Plus you do it to us sometimes." replied Martina.

"How?" said Calvin.

"Going to Sweden for a whole month without telling anyone." Jazmyn chimed in sitting down beside Elliot and placing her lunch down.

"It was an emergency. My mom didn't tell us that we were going until the morning of the day we left. If I had more notice, I would've told you guys." replied Calvin. Calvin looked at Martina with a thoughtful look, as if they were having a conversation with each other by looking at one another...

_"Martina, please be careful when you're in the U.K. There are a lot of creeps out on the streets there. I care about you more than you may think. I've always made sure you were safe. Please be careful while you're there, for me please?" _said Calvin's voice in Martina's head.

_"Calvin? Are you talking to me through telepathy?"_ said Martina's voice in Calvin's head.

_"Yes I am. I just found out I could do this earlier this morning. Anyways, will you be careful while you're in the U.K.? Please say yes."_ said Calvin, telepathically.

_"Yes, I will be careful. But only for you. How much do you care about me, Calvin?"_ replied Martina.

_"More than a mother bear cares for her cubs. More than a mother cares for its baby child. I-I've always cared about you this way. I remember when you slipped into that coma two years ago. I never once left your side. I had Logan send me my homework and tell me what I missed at school. I just couldn't bring myself to leave you, thinking that something bad might happen to you. I cried every morning when I woke up and saw you still lying there not moving and unresponsive as if you'd turned into stone. Even today, I still wake up with a lump in my throat from crying so many times when I wake up. I feel a tremendous amount of guilt everyday and keep thinking to myself, 'If I was there when this happened, I could've stop that guy from hitting you. If I had stopped it, you wouldn't have gone into that coma. I continuously blame myself for what happened." _said Calvin.

_"Oh, Calvin! Don't blame yourself for me going into a coma. Even if you were there, you still wouldn't have been able to stop him. He was too strong. but I do love that you care about me so much. I care about you the same way you care about me. But with this U.K. trip, I won't be able to have this opportunity to do it again. So I have to go on it."_ replied Martina.

_"I understand. But be super careful. I don't want you coming home because you're hurt, I want you coming home because your time there is up." _said Calvin.

_"I will be very cautious. Don't worry too much about me. I'll e-mail you every day and tell you what's happened, OK?" sai_d Martina.

_"That's a great plan. Now, let's actually talk verbally with other people." _laughed Calvin.

"What was that all about? You two were staring at each other like you guys were having a deep conversation." said Logan, Calvin's best friend in the entire world.

"I don't know. i kinda zoned out and you know how I zone out." replied Calvin.

"I got lost in his eyes. He's got deep eyes that you can get lost in in the blink of an eye," replied Martina.

"Damn blue eyes..." Martina grumbled to herself, knowing the true reason why they were staring at each other.

"That is true. A lot of people tend to get lost in my eyes." smiled Calvin.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry about the long waits... I tend to be extremely busy and I'm writing this off the top of my head so, it can be a little hard to think up ideas for what's going to happen next. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. **_


	2. Departures and Arrivals

**Departures and Arrivals**

_I love Martina. I love her with all my heart. She doesn't know this. I don't have the courage to tell her. Why am I such a coward and a wimp? Why? I wish she would just figure it out with the numerous hints I've been giving her in her dreams. With her going away for the whole summer, I don't know if I can go that long without seeing or talking to her. Why do I even bother? She'll probably find some bloke with a British accent and leave me here all alone to cry myself to sleep every night. I hope telling her what I did while she was in her coma will give help her understand my feelings for her...  
_

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" said Martina, hugging all of her friends.

"We are gonna miss you too!" said her friends all at once.

"_I'm going to miss you the most, Martina. Please be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you. You know that I truly care about you." _ said Calvin.

"_I will be safe. Don't worry about me. I know how to protect myself." _replied Martina.

"_OK._" said Calvin.

"_Calvin? Do you like me?_" asked Martina.

"_Yes. I do. I've liked you for four years now. I just never had the backbone to tell you in person._" replied Calvin.

"_I-I-I don't know what to say... You're telling me this now?! When I'm just about to leave for the UK for two months?! I honestly don't know what to say..._" said Martina, taken aback.

"Last call for flight number 365 to London, England." announced the PA.

"Well, that's my flight. I'll call you guys as soon as I land. Bye!" said Martina, over her shoulder walking towards the gate.

"Bye, Martini!" shouted Logan.

"Bye Marty!" shouted Mia and Elliot together.

"Bye, my little Hobbit friend!" laughed Calvin, sounding pained. Martina felt a pang of guilt when she heard him.

"Bye Bestie!" shouted Jazmyn. Martina waved at them and went to go and board the plane.

* * *

**Calvin's Point Of View**

The dreams didn't work. Damn it! I stayed up every single God damn night for the past two weeks sending her images in her dreams of us being together, kinda like a dream message, and she didn't get it, or at least I don't think she did. Was it the dream messages? Was it me telling her to be safe while in the UK? I don't know. But at least she knows now. But why did she act all mad about it? Damn it! I wish I could go after her and ask her...

"Hey, Cal? You alright?" asked Logan.

"Huh? Oh. Uh... Yeah. I'm fine. Lots of stuff on my mind..." I sighed.

"If it's about Martina, do not, I repeat, DO NOT go after her! It never works with you. Remember what happened with Sarah? How you went after her when she was all the way down in Florida? Not only did you get in a huge pile of shit with your parents, but Sarah thought you were being way too clingy, to the point where you couldn't go a day without being with her and broke up with you? You don't want that to happen with Martina. I know how much you like her Cal. I see the way you look at her in Math class. Glazed eyes, head resting on your hand, looking at her as if she wasn't real, that she was a made up person in your imagination. You really like her. I know that. I'm just telling you what I honestly think is the best thing for both you and her." said Logan.

"I don't like her! I-I-I LOVE HER! I love her more than Snape loves Lily Evans. Words can't even describe how much I love her. I-I-I just don't know what to do." I replied, feeling the familiar lump in my throat before I cry.

"Well... That was completely unexpected... I don't know what to say or do... I've never felt like that towards a girl before... I'm sorry." said Logan.

I turn around and head toward the plane ticket purchasing booth.

"Calvin! Stop! Don't do it!" Logan yelled out.


End file.
